Light up the sky
by Being A Wall Flower Rocks
Summary: We hear a loud yell from further down the street. We all stop and look to see what's happening. Two people are running down the middle of the road towards us. As they get closer I can just make out their faces. AU (sorta). Give it a chance. See, I did think of a name, granted it's the name of a song, but who cares?
1. Boredom, A Pool, Number Six

**I had this idea for a story stuck in my head so I thought I would write like a half chapter just to see how it goes and if anyone was interested in it. I should probably start of by explaining a few thing so it makes sense.**

**1. Sarah and Sam are Two and Three respectively in this story. And their Cepans are Conrad and Malcolm.**

**2. The Mogs never invaded Lorien.**

**3. Please overlook some of the Garde having human names and some not. It's way easier to write (and probably read) like this. **

**4. And the pairing in this are Sam/Six, John/Sarah, Marina/Eight, Nine/Ella (Ella is the same age as all the other Garde), and if I end up continuing there will probably be One/Adam.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One POV

It's the middle of summer on Lorien, and today happens to be the hottest day we've seen in years. I look across to an obviously board Six. The rest of the Garde are at the local pool, the same one that Six and I were banned from two years ago for 'reckless behaviour. So the two of us are reduced to sitting on lawn chairs in front of the pool in my grandparent's backyard.

"Okay, One, I tried and I can't do this." Six says with a frown.

I look at her with a matching expression.

"Well, what do you want to do then? It's not like we have a lot of options."

Six groans loudly, in frustration she raises her hands towards the pool and the water slowly evaporates into steam. Then a light bulb comes to life above my head. I turn to Six, and a grin spreads across my face.

"What?" She looks confused. I look at the now empty pool and then back at Six. "That?" She asks, pointing. I nod, she grins at me in return.

...

We start with at Keller's. I give Six a boost over the fence before climbing over myself.

"Ready?" I ask. Instead of answering she raises her hands towards the pool, within 20 second the backyard is filled with thick hot mist. We grin widely at each other.  
Just then the back door opens and a pair of five year olds walk into the yard wearing bathers, Six grabs my hand and turns us invisible. The kids stare at the empty pool with eyes bulging.

"Gran! Pop! The water is gone!" one of them screams at the top of his lungs, an elderly couple step into the backyard a few seconds later.

"Stupid teens! I bet it was Sandor's boy! That kid will never grow up." the man says angrily.

I feel Six tugging me back to the fence, we barely get over before we burst out with laughter.

"Who next?" Six says breathing heavily from laughing so hard.

"What about Mrs Jenkins?" I'm already walking down the street towards her house. I hear Six chuckle lightly from a few feet behind me.

"You and Mrs Jenkins, seriously what is your problem with her?" Six laughs.

"Nothing," I reply, "But have you seen her face when she's angry?"

Six and I spend the next couple minutes trying to replicate what she looks like, neither of us getting close.

When we make it to Mrs J's place we silently climb over the fence, I walk over to the back door and look inside, she's sitting with her back to us. I give Six a thumps up, once again the yard is soon filled with mist. I'm still across the opposite side of the yard than Six when the back door opens, revealing the one and only Mrs Jenkins.

"Who's there?" she asks, while squinting and fumbling with her glasses, "If it's you high schoolers i'll call the professor!"

Six and I look at each other and then jump over the nearest fence; for Six it's the back one; and for me it's the side one. Mrs Jenkins house backs onto an ally way and also happens to be on the corner, lucky for us. I bolt down the street with Six ten meters behind me. I hear Mrs J's side gate open, she yells at us to stop. We don't. A group of people are a few hundred meters up the street, so I run towards them.

...

Sam POV

"It sucks that One and Six couldn't come, huh." I say to Five.

"Please, you just wanted to see Six in a bikini!" Nine yells from in front of us.

Ella hits his chest and glares at him.  
"Oh, come on. We all know it's true." he defends.

We hear a loud yell from further down the street. We all stop and look to see what happening. Two people are running down the middle of the road towards us. As they get closer I can just make out their faces.

"One?" says John, "Six?"

They're laughing hysterically about something. I can see Mrs Jenkins waving her arms above her head. One and Six collide with the group with evil grins stuck on their faces.

"What's up ,babe?" Six says leaning into me. Before I can say anything Eight turns to look at One and Six.

"What the hell did you two do this time?" he asks, but I can see the smile tugging at his lips.

"Well," One draws out, "According on who you ask, we-as in Six- might have.. Uh, evaporated a couple of pools."

The rest of the Garde laugh, even John.

"Did you get caught? Cause you know the professor will go bat shit if he finds out." John says with a smile.

"Come on ,Four. Give us some credit." Six jokes.

"Just saying, do you really want the same punishment as the whole 'earthquake at the pool' thing."

"Hey, you guys could have tried to not use the toilets while we were in there." One says with a disgusted look on her face.  
Everyone laughs, remembering when the duo had to clean the boys locker rooms at the school.

* * *

**Sorry if this really sucks, but thanks for reading and please give me your thoughts on whether I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**


	2. Coffee, Detention, Training

**Just a short A/N. For the sake of this story the Garde live with their Cepans. And, uh... you know how this story is based off if Lorien was never invaded? Yeah, well. That could possibly change very shortly. Just warning you. And another warning, and also a bit of a clue for later: if you are a fan of John you might be disappointed, I really don't like John that much so he will not play a very important role in the story, also he's not PL. So anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

Marina POV

The sun is hot against my face as I lie in bed. I roll over, only to end up making out with my bedroom floor. A loud laugh fills my ears, I could recognize it anywhere.

"Eight, what the hell are doing in my bedroom?" I groan, not remembering him being there when I went to bed. As I climb back into bed I decide that I defiantly would have noticed my boyfriend lying next to me last night.

"I woke up really early this morning, so I just thought I would come and see what my favourite person was up to, all good intentions. I promise." He replies with a mockingly innocent look on his face. I can't help but laugh at him, then a thought hits me.

"How long have you been in my bedroom?" He leans over to check the time on my clock.

"One, two, maybe more." He says with a smirk.

"Minutes? Hours?" His smirk grows to a massive grin as he hops out of my bed.

"Want breakfast?" Eight is already walking towards the kitchen. I make an exaggerated groan, hopefully loud enough that he can hear it.

"Eggs or toast?" He calls. I bury my face in my pillow. "I'll take that as both!"

As I start to get dressed I realize that this is the nicest morning I've had in ages, and it has everything to do with Eight. When I enter the kitchen I see a plate full of scrambled eggs on the counter.

"Toast will be done in a minute." Eight says from the stove.

"Eight? What are you doing in here?" Adelina walks into the room, rubbing her eyes. "You know what? I don't wanna know. Just... Be at school on time." She goes back in the direction of her room.

A piece of _very_ burnt toast is placed on my plate. Eight has a dopey grin on his face.

"Oops..." He really doesn't seem sincere. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you some how." He says rubbing his chin thoughtfully while slowing walking around the counter.

"I guess you will." I make up the distance between us and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss as it deepens, I smile too. One of my hands is one the back of his neck, the other on his cheek, while his are firmly placed on my hips. The eggs and toast long forgotten, Eight begins to pull me towards the bedroom.

Apparently, I forgot to lock the front door because right then it swung open.

"Hey, Marina, are y- OH GOD! AVERT YOUR EYES! IT BURNS!" Cries the unmistakable voice of Six.

Eight and I immediately brake apart to see Six and Ella standing the door way staring at us.

"Um... Ella and Six are coming over so we can walk to school together." I say, trying to sound normal, and failing.

"Yeeaah... Thanks for that." Eight replies sarcastically.

"I'm scarred for life." Says Ella.

"Says the one who was basically having sex with Nine at the pool yesterday." I retort. Six's eyes widen and she smirks as she looks across at her companion. Obviously no one had told yet. Ella turns beet red. Everyone goes quiet.

"Sooooo..." Six starts, breaking the awkward silence in the room. "You guys ready to go, or should I get you something to tie around your bedroom door nob." She adds the last part with a wink. Now it's my turn to blush.

...

10 minutes later we are all walking to school. Six keeps giving me these side ways glances, a smirk placed permanently on her face. Eight and Ella are behind us, having some very animated conversation about either cheese or which is the best Loric band at the moment. Maybe both.

A few more minutes pass before the sound of running footsteps rounds the corner towards us. One catches up to the rest of us panting.

"Hey guys." she says after recovering, she then starts talking to Six about something. I watch the two girls in front of me, they are completely polar opposites on the outside. One has blonde hair, blue eyes, she's tall, and has round facial features. And then there's Six, with jet black hair, grey eyes, she's the shortest out of our group, and features with only sharp edges. Though they both have the same sense of humour.

"Hey, Marina? Did you hear me?" Eight calls from behind, I raise an eyebrow, telling him to continue. "Who's better? 'The Followers', or 'Apocalypse Party'?"

I sigh loudly.

...

We're late. _Very_ late. All because Ella decided she wanted a coffee. The closest coffee shop was heading in the opposite direction to the school, so we all did the logical thing... We went there anyway. It then got worse when Eight sneezed and accidentally teleported into the path of a bicycle rider who spent a full five minutes yelling at him, once again we did what anyone would do, we waited. The last step that led us to running down the empty halls of a school already two hours in session was One and Six being arrested for draining some people's pools yesterday. Great start to the first day of the week...

So that is why Six and I are sprinting down the hall to catch the last ten minutes of Earth History. When we reach the door both of us stop. Ms Culo Duro, the history teacher, is just about the toughest teacher in the school, she once gave Sam detention for a month just for coughing while she was talking. I nervously open the door, 20 heads turned towards me and Six. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Your late." Ms C.D states.

"It wasn't our fault we-" Six starts.

"NO EXCUSES!" She bellows, "DETENTION! After school for the rest of the term! Now hurry up and take your seats!"

"That's bullsh-"

"Do you want me to make it the rest of the year?" We both hurry to our seats and don't talk for the rest of the class.

At lunch we recall the event to the others with exaggerated hand gestures.

"But we've all got training after school today." Eight states once we've finished.

"The detention is only for half an hour, I'm sure you can live without us for a bit." Six says, she seems to consider something for a moment, then says, "How come you three didn't get detention? You were just as late as us."

"Um, well... Would it be bad if I said that Ella basically brainwashed the teacher so that he forgot we were late?" One says with a smirk towards Ella.

"Nice one, El." Nine praises. John, who is sitting next to him, slaps him over the head.

"I didn't know you could do that." John inquires. Ella shrugs.

"The perks of being Telepathic."

"I think you mean Psychopathic." Five grins, which results in Ella punching him in the arm.

...

One POV

I walk slowly to my next class with Six, Sarah and Five. It is arguably the most boring class ever to grace the universe: Maths.

The lesson goes by agonizingly slow, the only noteworthy thing that happened was when Six tripped over the teacher with telekinesis. And since almost everybody in the class has that particular Legacy he couldn't give anyone detention. Hilarious.

As soon as the bell signifying the end of school everybody practically sprints out of the room. The four of us catch up with the others just inside the entry doors.

"Well, I'll see you guys at training later. Is Marina already at detention.?" Six asks. After a nod from Eight she runs off towards Ms Culo Duro's class room.

"We should head to the training centre, don't want to be late... again." Five says while taking the lead and heading to the school gates.

The 'Training Centre' is pretty much just an abandoned hanger left over from a war Lorien was involved in hundreds of years ago, or something. It's in the middle of nowhere 20 minutes out of the township. I personally think that the Elders could have given us something a bit more glamorous. Five times a week all of us (as in the Loric Ten, our Cepans and Professor Augustus Lore- brother of the noble Elder Pitticus Lore) go to the hanger to train with our legacys, and also stuff like hand to hand combat.

When we finally get there all of our Cepans are already there, sitting in a room at the very back of the gigantic hanger. The room has large windows pointed towards the main area so that people can observe our legacies without being in the firing line.

Professor L is leaning against the side wall looking particularly pissed off.

"And where might Marina and Six be?" He says, I'm pretty sure he was looking directly at me when he said that.

"They got detention. No biggie." Nine says, trying to play it cool.

"Why?"

"They were a bit late."

"Oh, yes. I heard about Six and One being arrested this morning for supposedly trespassing and damage to property. Is that accusation about right, One?" Okay, now he's defiantly looking at me.

"It was just a bit of fun, we were going to refill the pools." I tell him, even though we had never considered doing anything of the sort.

"I am starting to question my brother's judge of character. You kids are set to be the next rulers of Lorien, if you cannot control yourselves enough to avoid breaking the law, then how is anyone supposed to trust you when the time comes. I need to know that all of you are serious about living up to your destiny. No matter what you do you are always going to be the next Elders of Lorien, I cannot change that as it was fate that chose you. But what I can do is prepare you to the best of my abilities and attempt to make sure you don't destroy this planet on the very first day you begin to rule it. So I _need _to be able to trust you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor. You have my word that this won't happen again. You can trust us." I mentally high five myself forming a coherent sentence after his little speech.

"Good. Now, let's get training." He claps his hands together loudly and grins at us, while he is a bit of a hard ass sometimes I know that it's only because it's kinda his job.

...

30 minutes later we're all puffing hard and laughing even harder. Don't get me wrong, training is a bit of a challenge sometimes, but it's also insanely fun. Especially when John is sitting on his ass on the ground while I do a short victory lap. Sarah walks over to him and whispers something to him, which cause him to give her his cheesiest grin. While Sarah is helping John get up, Eight and Nine hoist me up on top of their shoulders and start chanting some incredibly rude rhyme.

We're all laughing when the ground seems to tremor slightly under our feet. I exchange looks with the others, wondering if I imagined it. But no, there it is again. The professor walks over to the massive hanger doors and pushes them open. My breath catches in my throat and all of the blood drains from my body.

* * *

**So... I tried to make that chapter a bit longer, that's why it took a while for me to post it. Also the fact that I started school again last week. *Yay***  
**And yeah, that was my attempt at a cliffhanger, I've already started on the next chapter, I was gonna make this one a bit longer but I decided that it would be funny to see what people did if I left it here. The next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer, so yeah I'm working on that. And so if you guys liked it (or hated it) please leave a review, it really doesn't take a lot of effort, I mean, I'm giving you permission to tell me how bad this was if you didn't like it, but hopefully you did. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Lorien Legacies do you really think I would write a fic on this website? **


	3. Bombs, Culo Duro, Fight

**Okay, so I've gotten a few Nix requests, and while I'm not a hater of Nix it just doesn't fit in with what I want with this story, but so I don't get any more review about this I will include a friendship between Nine and Six in later chapters but it will not go any further then friends. Secondly, I have tried to get this chapter done as quickly as possible and will probably have another coming very soon, this is because I just started school again and I don't know if I will get a lot of time to work on this in the next few weeks, if that ends up being the case I apologize in advanced. **

* * *

Marina POV

45 minutes into our detention and instead of having the normal half hour after school Ms Culo Duro has decided that she's going to keep us here for as long as she pleases. I can practically see the excitement on Six's face. Ms C.D is currently telling us everything that we missed in her class earlier, something about a movie franchise called '_Alien_', it just seems kinda offensive to me.

She pauses mid-rant, walking closer to the windows she appears to be looking at or for something in particular. That's when a large black oval shoots towards the ground a couple hundred feet from the windows, I barely have time to register the teachers cry of fright when the ground explodes and all the windows shatter. I hit something hard with my shoulder and feel tiny sharp pains all over my body, my eyes close.

...

My head is pounding, my vision and hearing disorientated, though I can feel the ground shaking every now and then underneath me. I manage to get to stand on my unsteady legs, confusion clouding my mind. _What the __hell just happened? _I remember -what?- an explosion? Is that what that was? No, it can't be, explosions don't just happen, it must have been something else. I take a step forwards, a pain shoots up through my leg all the way to my shoulder, that must have been where I hit the ground. I reach a hand to my thigh and when I bring it back up it's covered in blood. I try to use my healing legacy, but the explosion must have weakened more than just my senses. A low groan brings me out of my train of thought, then I remember; Six. I quickly spot her on the ground a couple metres to my left, I grab her shoulders and help her stand up. When she looks at me I see that the side of her face is stained red from a large gash on her forehead, it's not healing so the impact had to have effected her legacies as well.

"Crap, what the hell was that?" she says lifting a hand to her wound.

"Explosion?" I offer. Six gasps loudly. "What? You have any better ideas?"

"No. Where's Ms C?" Six looks around the room frantically before stopping to look at a bloodied figure on the ground. Six slowly walks towards it, I don't follow. She slowly crouches down and lifts a hand to presumably check for a pulse. Six brings her hand back and stands up. "She's dead."

I exchanged a look of grief with Six, while Ms Culo Duro wasn't my favourite person in the world we've still known her pretty much since we started school.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Six is still staring at the teacher her expression now unreadable.

"What should we do about the dead teacher and the falling bombs?" I ask a lot more aggressively then I meant to.

"We can't do anything for Ms C. But we need to go to the training centre, everyone else will be there." With that Six walks out the door with me following closely.

We only get about 15 metres when a teacher I vaguely recognize comes racing around the corner. "What's going on out there?" I ask him.

He stares at me for a moment, looking more terrified then I thought was possible. "Modadoriens... Ship loads of them, attacking." He pants, "It's an invasion. Like the last one, only so much worse. This time there is no escaping them, run, but it won't do you any good." By the end of his little speech he's clutching my shoulders with a crazed look in his eyes. I roughly shove him of me and he continues talking to himself as we walk towards the exit.

"I can't be so bad out there that it can turn someone insane in like, half an hour can it?" Six says, worry etched on her face.

"I guess we'll wait and see." I reply grimly.

I have to be honest, I expected it to be pretty bad. You know the whole Mogadoriens-invading thing. But part of me had tried to believe that this guy was just plain bat shit and there was another explanation. Like I was saying, I expected bad, but not this bad.  
As Six and I walked out of the school my blood ran cold and I'm pretty sure I heard Six choke.

Half of the town was in ruins, flaming ruins I might add. A huge cloud of smoke was already formed in the air. Bulking black ships were scattered about the town, hovering just out of range of the effects of the bombs. I can't see anyone around, though I can hear a battle raging a few blocks away. Six and I walk onto the street headed in the direction of the training centre. Our attention is immediately taken by the hoards of bodies lying on the ground. I try to keep my eyes of them but it's physically impossible. I see a child, about five, lying face down in the middle of the road, his arm is reaching forward, towards an old women who I'm guessing could be his grandmother. I'm broken out of my trance when I hear a very loud cry from behind me. I turn around only to see four Mogs at the end of the street, they're smiling evilly.

"Al right, I say we have 2 options. 1. run like hell. 2. fight like hell." Six says from beside me. Just then the Mogs run at us full speed.

"Fight." I say determinedly.

"And that's why we're friends."

The first Mog raises his sword towards me, then sharply brings it down. I easily side step his attack, then sweep my feet beneath him as he adjusts, he goes crashing to the ground, dropping his sword right at my feet. I quickly pick it up and raise it over my head, I'm about to let it drop when-

"Marina!" I turn around just in time to block the sword of the second Mog. I swipe the sword in towards his face, in order to dodge it he stumbles back a couple steps, I take the chance to turn to the first Mog who has just regained his stance, I blindly swing the sword and am extremely surprised when his neck splits open and he turns to ash.

I hear the second Mog only a step behind me, in an attempt to refrain from being stabbed I practically jump forwards and turn at the same time. My plan was to be facing the Mog while at a safe distance, my plan was not to lose my footing and fall on my back, dropping the sword on the way down. The Mog smiles at me and raises his sword high above his head. This is it, I am about to die. Just then the point of a sword bursts through his chest, he falls to his knees before covering me in ash.

"Need a hand?" Six says, helping me up.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is very short but I was taking too long to update so this is just half of the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. **


	4. A Ship, Memories, Comfort

**Sorry for the long(ish) wait, I had a few really big school assignments that I needed to get a good mark on, I probably won't take this long to update normally. I hope this is worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

One's POV

"Everyone get back in the hanger!" Yells Professor L.

"Six and Marina are out there! We have to go get them!" Sam charges forwards with Eight by his side before John and Nine hold them back. "What the hell? Let me go, they could be in danger!" Sam pushes against John with all his might, braking free of his hold. He only gets about 4 feet when Five's rubber arm wraps around his waist, successfully restraining him. Eight stands completely still, seemingly in shock.

"Ella, see if you can communicate with either of them," The professor starts, "We'll give them five minutes, then I will be the one to collect them. In the mean time-"

Prof L goes over to a section of the wall and taps a weird pattern on it. The wall then opens, revealing a small control panel.

"Everyone stick to the walls." He says. We all do as we are told, our Cepans as well.

The professor presses multiple buttons, suddenly a large section of the floor lowers down into the ground, and is replaced by a large silver ship resting on a new section of floor that rose from the empty space.

"Ummmm... How long have we had that thing?" Nine is finally the one to break the stunned silence.

"Since the Great War." Lore says, concealing the control panel once again. He then walks over to the ship and does another weird tap. This time the cargo doors to the ship open up. For a ship that's apparently been buried for decades it looks pretty clean. "Everyone board."

"Wait, I can't get through to Six or Marina." Ella speaks. Lore sighs loudly.

"I guess I'll have to-" He is cut of by a loud and much needed voice.

"What the fuck is that thing?" We all turn around to see Six and Marina with equally shocked faces. Marina slaps Six's arm without taking her eyes of the ship.

"Don't swear, it's rude." Marina has a large patch of blood just above her knee, while half of Six's face can't be seen through the red.

We barely have time to register the new company when Lore pushes us all into the ship with his telekinesis. He doesn't follow us.

"What? Aren't you coming with us?" Nine asks. The professor smile kindly at us.

"Next time, but today, I need to fight."

"We can help you." John steps forwards confidently.

"Your time will be soon, but none of you are prepared enough for this yet."

"Are we going to see you again?" Sarah pleads more than asks. Lore chuckles softly.

"Maybe in another life." With that the cargo doors are closed.

"Everyone take a seat." Katrina says while her and Sandor make their way to the front of the ship. I guess they're driving. I immediately sit next to Six, Sam makes towards us before Malcolm guides him to the opposite side of the hold. He mouths an 'are you okay' to Six. She gives him a small smile and a nod.

"What happened to you and Marina?" I ask as the roof fold in on it's self and we prepare for take off.

"Ran into some Mogs on the way here." Six states simply, giving me her trademark grin. It's then I notice the ash-like residue covering Six's clothes. I search her eyes for a better answer, not even Sam can read Six as accurately as I can. Her eyes are dark grey, something I know that happens when Six is scared. But there is something else, something that I have never seen before. It's a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion and another thing that I can't quite place. That something else is what worries me the most.

* * *

_-6 Years Old-_

_I hide behind my Cepan, looking at the other nine kids. They all have necklaces similar to mine, but the symbol is different._

_"Don't worry, One. Everyone here is just like you." Hilde, my Cepan, says. I take a few cautious steps forward. In the sandpit there are two dark haired kids, a boy with short curly hair and a girl with long straight hair, I decide not to bother them. On the swings there are two boys, one is skinny with shaggy brown/blonde hair, the other is a tough looking boy with a buzz cut, I don't think I want to friends with them. Sitting against a tree is a blonde girl wearing a sun dress and a light brown haired short girl. Near them, a tall boy with long brown hair is throwing rocks at them. Close by are a girl and boy laughing at the attention seeking rock thrower, the boy has sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the girl has jet black hair and grey eyes, I walk towards them._

_As I approach they both smile at me,_

_"Hi, I'm number four." The boy says. I grin back at him, he seems nice enough._

_"I'm One." I introduce, I then turn to the girl._

_"Six." _

* * *

_-9 Years Old-_

_I'm riding a bike with Six on my left and Four on my right, they are also riding bikes._

_"I think I'm gonna start going by 'John' for now on." Four says, breaking the comfortable silence._

_"Why?" Six asks immediately._

_"I was watching this movie the other day and the main character was called John Mclane, everyone loved him, he was a hero. And besides, I want a name, numbers aren't names."_

_"Well I think that's stupid. Six is totally a name." Six shoots back. "What do you think, One?" I look back briefly before answering._

_"I think that we should ride faster, before that old women finds out we stole her bikes."_

* * *

_-12 Years Old-_

_"Have you ever noticed how cute Sam is?" Six asks, Sam- like John- changed his name a while ago._

_"Meh, kinda skinny don't you think?" When turn to look at Sam I find him staring straight at Six, I roll my eyes. _

_"I like skinny." Six replies quietly. I look over at her incredulously._

_"No one likes skinny." Nine then takes a seat beside Sam, blocking his view of Six. Nine looks over at us and smirks, then winks. Six mock- gags from beside me and I give him the rudest hand gesture I can think of. He looks at Sam beside him, then blushes and walks away._

* * *

_-14 Years Old- _

_"Just ask her out already, pussy." Six says to John. John looks back over to Sarah, the girl he has been majorly crushing on since forever.  
_

_"I can't, she'll say no." John looks at the table top as if it's the most interesting thing on Lorien._

_"You are such dweeb, just ask her already, before the line gets too long." I say. John lightly hits my arm, but I share a grin with Six over the very long line of suitors just like John, wanting to ask out Sarah._

_"Fine, I'll do it," John says confidently, he turns to Six, "If you ask out Sam." Six freezes. But she quickly regains her cool exterior._

_"Fine, let's go." Six stands, along with John, and they walk towards the table that seats Sam, Sarah and Ella._

_They stop at the end of the table, John nudges Six first._

_"Sam. Friday night. 8 o'clock. Max's. You in?" Six asks, getting straight to the point. (Max's is the best pizza place around.) Sam looks very surprised._

_"Umm, sure. Y-yeah that would be awesome." Sam is blushing furiously, but grinning like an idiot. _

_"See you then." With that Six returns to her spot next to me. We can both basically see John shaking from here._

_"Errmmm... Sarah, do you maybe, possibly, sometime, want to maybe go some place and get food or anything you like ... With me? Like a date? Please? I mean... Only if you want to, you don't have to ummmmm..." John trails off. Six and I are barely containing our laughter by this point._

_"I would love to, John. How about Saturday night you come over to my place and we can do whatever we decide on then?" Sarah replies coolly._

_"Wait... Really? That's a yes?" Smooth, John, smooth._

_"Yes."_

* * *

-16 Years Old-

John and Sarah cling tightly to each other, as do Eight and Marina. Sam and Six are having a silent conversation with each other from opposite sides of the ship.

The ship takes off, leaving behind everything that we've ever known. We are all that's left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Any suggestions or tips you may have, review or PM me. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The End? (not an update)

**Sorry if you guys thought that this was an update, sadly though it's not. I honestly don't know when I'm going to be able to write another chapter of this story, I've kind of lost my passion for it. So I am considering ending the story here, it doesn't seem like a totally unreasonable place to stop, or just taking a break for a while. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this matter, I'll decide what I want to do in about a week, so leave a review or PM me with your input and I'll try and do whatever the majority of people want done. Thanks to everyone that reads this story, and I'll post either the next chapter or a notice to tell you that I'm finished within the next week. Or maybe an epilogue. See, I need to hear your thoughts, I have no clue what to do! **

**Thanks again,**

**Being A Wall Flower Rock!**


End file.
